Lucy Heartfillia
'Introduction' Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. She is currently a soldier of the 5th Division. 'Personality' Lucy is a bit vain and takes pride in her looks and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this she is actually quite intelligent kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Lucy allso likes to shop for the latest fashions, likes to cook and is attracted to assertive men. Despite coming from a wealthy and noble as a member of the Heartfilia Family. She doesn't want to live that lifestyle as such after the death of mother she ran away from home due to the straining the relationship with her father which displays a passion for her independence. Lucy having followed her mother's is kind to celestial spirits as such treats as friends rather than objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such and instead prefers to be called their friend. Lucy is quite easily scared she will however no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. Lucy uses her brains more rather than relying on raw power unlike her friends and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her. While not as battle hungry as her teammates she does enjoying being around them Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Though she loves her guild she does get embarrassed by them sometimes as such example is when Erza commented them in sleeking the bed together. History (Fairy Tail Manga) Lucy was born into the wealthy and noble Heartfillia Family a family famous celestial wizards. To Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants guild called "Love & Lucky" where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K," and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. In accordance with the knowledge passed from her ancestor Anna Heartfillia from 400 years ago . Her mother opened the Eclipse Gate, and opened the Eclipse Gate of her time on July 7, X777 to allow the Dragon Slayers housing their Dragon parents souls to arrive safely in the present, all in accordance with the plan concocted between her ancestor, Igneel and Zeref Dragneel. In order to do this her mother gathered all 12 Gold Gate Keys of the zodiac and their owners. However one owner Grammi one her former servants who had Aquarius the Water Barer's Key and who had moved to the Alvarez Empire could not get in contact with her. and thus supplemented the twelfth key with her life force. As a result, Layla's already frail body was plagued with Magic Deficiency Disease. However she had no regrets as Lucy was free from her family's duty. Her mother died seven days later when Lucy was 10 years old leaving her and her father heart broken. Lucy at some point decided to follow in her mother's foot steps and become a Celestial Wizard and received Aquarius the Water Barer's Key and Cancer the Crab's key per her mother's wishes. Her father became obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before meeting Natsu Dragneel. Lucy at some point before meeting Natsu encountered the Celestial Spirit Tarsus the Bull and formed a contract with him. Lucy was in the Port City of Hargeon and was lamenting the lack of Magic Stores. In the only Magic store in the town, she attempts to get a discount through her sex appeal for the Celestial Spirit Plue the Canis Minor, which costs 20,000 Jewels, but is angered when the price is only lowered by 1000 Jewels. As Lucy walks through the streets she hears that the famed Fire Wizard Salamander from the Fairy Tail was in town. (But he was and imposter named Bora.) Upon seeing him, her heart begins to flutter quickly, as she slowly moves towards him. This feeling, however, soon disappears when Natsu Dragneel and Happy interrupt the proceedings, thinking Bora is the Dragon Igneel. Disappointed to find it is not the Salamander they were looking for, they instantly move to leave. However, they get attacked by Bora's legion of female fans, and eventually get thrown away by them when Natsu refuses to want Bora's signature. After wards Lucy thanks Natsu and Happy and treated to them to a meal she explained that Bora was using an illegal Magic known as Charm. which attracts people's hearts to the user; Natsu's interruption took away that effect. Lucy goes on to tell him that she is a wizard hoping to join one the Magic Guilds. She then goes on to ask who the two looking for? On which they go say it was a Dragon called Igneel much to her shock. Making her remark that such a thing would never be in the town. As she turns to leave Natsu and Happy kneel and bow down fully in gratitude, much to Lucy's embarrassment. Natsu, wanting to properly thank her, offers her Bora's autograph which she furiously rejects. Later Lucy is sitting on a park bench reading the ltest exploits of the Fairy Tail Guild from Sorcerer Weakly when Bora suddenly appears. Having been ease dropping on her, he uses his Charm Magic on her once again as he offers to help her join Fairy Tail if she joins his boat party later that night. She agrees, dressing up for the occasion. Later in the evening on the boat. she is offered a drink by him but figures out that he put a sleeping drug. Caught out Bora reveals himself to be a slave trader and as planning to take the girls he had captured along with Lucy to the country of Bosco were their is a slave trade. His subordinates grab and take her gate keys. Just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu suddenly crashes through the roof and Happy helps Lucy escape. Happy's magical wings soon wear off, and they both drop into the sea, where Lucy dives underwater and miraculously finds her keys. With them, she calls upon the Celestial Spirit Aquarius the Water Barer who, after a warning to never drop her keys again, summons a powerful wave that shipwrecks Bora's boat ashore. Aquarius, however, catches Lucy and Happy in her wave as well and flushes them aboard the boat. From there, Lucy worriedly rushes to help Natsu, who turns out to be completely competent in battle, actually being a Wizard himself. Using his Fire Dragon Slayers's Magic, Natsu easily defeats Bora and his goons, but overdoes it, thus destroying a large portion of Hargeon's port. The arrival of military soldiers forces them to run away from the scene; Natsu grabs onto Lucy and tells her that if she follows him, she can join Fairy Tail Lucy happily agrees and three flee from the army. A day or so later, Lucy arrives at the Fairy Tail guild, in awe and mostly shocked at the many varied personalities of its members. Not long after a brawl starts and she meets Mirajane Strauss and Gray Fullbuster. The brawl is eventually stopped by the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar who makes scary first impression on the girl Makarov and he initially begins to scold the members for their destructive actions, but soon breaks into an inspiring speech about following the way of Fairy Tail. She officially joins when her guild is stamped on her arm by Mirajane Strauss. Lucy then goes with Natsu to Macao Conbolt who went on a mission and had been missing for week and his son Romeo Conbolt came by the guild asking Makarov to look for him. They head to Mt. Hakobe though she later regrets cause of severe cold and summons Horolguruim the Clock clock spirit with a compartment where she can hide herself in for warmth. They are then attacked by the Vulcan that Macao had been sent to kill who kidnaps Lucy and much to her dismay is a pervert and likes woman. The said Vulcan takes her and her Spirit to it's cave. where it parades around her until Horologium disappears. As the Vulcan advances, Natsu catches up and demands to know where Macao is. Just as the Vulcan appears to confide Macao's whereabouts, he abruptly pushes Natsu off a cliff instead. Lucy then engages the Vulcan and summons Taurus, who proceeds to compliment in perverted manner on his owner's body. The Vulcan then calls Lucy his woman and this of course pisses him off and two begin to fight. But stop as Natsu reappears, having been saved by Happy. He knocks out Taurus, thinking it is another monster. Natsu then fights and swiftly defeats the Vulcan. It is then revealed that Vulcan was actually Macao who had been taken over by the said creatures magic. He tells them that he had successfully subdued 19 other Vulcans, but had been taken over by the twentieth one. At this, Lucy is in awe and feels she is no match for them. They then return to Fairy Tail's town, Magnolia, and Macao reunites with his son, Romeo. Not long after Lucy moves into an Apartment as she settling in she finds Natsu and Happy have brazenly broke in. As she attacks and scolds Natsu, Happy sharpens his nails on the wall, distracting her from Natsu, who then peeks at her writings. She dives for them, keeping them away from Natsu, and demands that they leave, which Natsu refuses to do. Afterwards she teaches them how celestial wizard makes contact with a Celestial Spirit. She summons her from the recently bought silver key of Plue the Canis Minor. His peculiar appearance stirs Natsu and Happy's pities, believing Plue to be a failure on Lucy's part. She argues that Nikora is a canine Spirit, and proceeds to contract with him. In a "language" that only Natsu seems to understand, Plue apparently suggests that they should form a team, on which she agrees and he then presents thier first mission to her. Which is a steal book which involves an owner looking to hire a blonde maid, and that makes Lucy think Natsu tricked her. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' Lucy was watching the usual daily fight between her guild mates and hiding behind the bar counter with Happy, Carla and Wendy Marvell, when her Guild Master Makarov Dryer came in with urgent news and told them of the existence of other worlds besides Edolas and that an attendant from Chitsujo's World asked along with the 5 other Top Guilds Masters in Fiore to attend a Summit to in his World to discuss the threat of his brother Konton, Three days later, she watched her Master leave with her teammates Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Happy as his bodyguards to the summit. 'Post-Invasion Arc' During the attack on the summit Magnolia was attacked by the Coalition Army and she along with her guild mates worked to retreat with the rest of the residents to Crocus. Once their her Guild along with the rest of the Guilds in Fiore than began to prepare preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' Lucy was placed in the 5th Division of the Alliance Army along her team mate Erza Scarlet and guild mate Laki Olietta, While marching she quickly made friends along with her Celestial Spirit with Plue with Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates finding the little reindeer cute and not as annoying as Happy. She then was approached by Shinji Hirako the Divisions Proxy who began to flirt with her. Only to be warned by Plue viva Chopper about his perverted behavior. However Lucy said as long as Shinji tones the flirting that they should get along ok. 'Aster Mountains Arc' After the battle of Aster Mountains Lucy along with of her Division were stopped from marching by a messenger along with Eve Tearm from the 4th Division. They called for Sherry Blendy to sadly tell her fiancé Ren Akatsuki had been killed in the last battle. She was then approached Kiba Inuzuka who asked about Sherry's relationship with Ren. she then watched in shock as Sherry attacked and beat Eve until Kiba intervened. After Eve left she along with the res of Division glared at her for striking her comrade. 'March On, Allied Forces' While eating Lucy saw Sherry eating alone with no to talk to. She was then approached by Shinji Hirako who claimed that she brought on herself and what she did was could the group from inside out. He then asked what she didn't do anything about. But Lucy inquired what she was supposed to do was wrong. Shinji agreed that that couldn't help but help feel sympathy for her. 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' [[Acts Of Order|'Acts Of Order']] [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']] [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki']] [[5th Division|'5th Division']] [[Erza Scarlet|'Erza Scarlet']] [[Tony Tony Chopper|'Tony Tony Chopper']] Lucy first met chopper during he beginning of the Fiore Campaign, She found the Reindeer cute and not as annoying as Happy. [[Shinji Hirako|'Shinji Hirako']] Lucy and Shinji met during the of wizard world campaign and he tried flirting with her only her spirit Plue to warn of hm being a pervert. Though said as he tunes it down they will get along. 'Coalition' 'World Government' The World Government have deem Lucy threat and thus given a bounty with the epithet of Star Princess. This shock Lucy as her bounty was higher then Erza Scarlet's. However it was noted that they deemed her magic to be dangerous itself due to them thinking she can all army of spirits. 'Powers and Abilities' Lucy is considered a very capable Celestial Wizard. She has proved herself before the war by being defeating a number of wizards from the 3 most dangerous Dark Guilds in her World, Sorano from Orecian Seis, Kain Hikaru from Grimore Heart and Jackel from Tartoros, She also proven herself by being able summon more than one Celestial Spirit. A great feat considered for Wizards in her world. She was able to save her Guild from Tartoros when they were trapped by summoning the Celestial Spirit King although she had to sacrificed one her keys in the process. While she not as physically strong as her friends and guild mates she is consider quite smart. Using her brains when she fights and being one of the only members during the S-Class trial to guess the clue to Mavis's gravestone. During the war Lucy was able to fight par Riruka Dokugamine for time without the use of her star dress forms, and was able to defeat Berenice Gabrielli a Strenriiter who is consider a Captain-class to Soul Reapers. She was also to able beat her at marksmanship in her Star Dress Sagittarius form which Quinces are know to be experts at. The World Government considers her a very high threat they placed bounty of 520,000,000 beri's on her, although it was speculated that it was due to her magic to summon spirits. During the Pirate World Campaign she was able take down Foxy a pirate who gave act of order Luffy a slightly hard fight(Though it was mostly due to trickery). 'Keen Intellect' 'Magic' Celestial Spirit Magic: is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer 13 Zodiac Gold Keys, *'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. She demonstrated this ability when Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blendy through her Magic and was forced to attack Lucy. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. * Multiple Summon's: Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare when she was able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of her Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique. **'Gate of the Lion Key: Leo With this Key Lucy can summon Leo the Lion. **'Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius' With this Key Lucy can summon Aquarius the Water Bearer **'Gate of the Golden Bull Key: Taurus' With this Key Lucy can summon Taurus the Bull. **'Gate of the Archer Key: Sagittarius' With this Key Lucy can summon Sagittarius the Archer. **'Gate of the Ram Key: Aries' With this Key Lucy can summon Aries the Ram. **'Gate of the Maiden Key Virgo' With this Key Lucy can summon Virgo the Maiden. **'Gate of the Scorpion Key Scorpio' With this Key Lucy can summon Scorpio the Scorpion. **'Gate of the Giant Crab Key Cancer' With this Key Lucy can summon Cancer the Crab. **'Gate of the Twins Key Gemini' With this Key Lucy can summon Gemini the Twins. **'Gate of the Goat Key Capricorn' With this Key Lucy can summon Capricorn the Goat. **'Gate of the Southern Key Crux' With this Key Lucy can summon Crux the Southern Cross. **'Gate of the Lyra Key Lyre' With this Key Lucy can summon Lyre the Lyre. **'Gate of the Clock Key Horologruim' With this Key Lucy can summon Horolguruim the Clock. **'Gate of the Canis Minor Key Nikora' With this Key Lucy can summon Plue. **'Gate of the Compass Key Pyxis ' With the Key Lucy can summon Pyxis the Compass. * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage possessing enough Magic Power to open three or more Golden Zodiac gates simultaneously is able to carry out, in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key as the sacrifice needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. By doing so, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim. * Star Dress (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body. While using this spell to each of her Spirit's forms, Lucy's own Magic power has been increased further allowing her to make use of stronger spells that takes so much Magic power required to use when in combination to her spirits power. **'Sagittarius Form': Is a Star Dress form that incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit Sagittarius the Archer into her Body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. This Form also grants her an ornate bow with arrows possessing distinctive feathers. In this form Lucy was able match Berenice Gabrielli in marksmanship and overwhelm her a couple times. A great feat considering that Berenice is Qunicy who are known for the marksmanship. *** Marksmanship Specialist : This form lucy gains all Sagittarius Marksmen abilities. Her Marksmanship are good enough that she was able to beat Berenice Gabrielli a Quincy in it. ****'Arrow Summon': In this form lucy can summon arrows out of thin air giving her a limitless supply of arrows. ****'Star Shot' (スターショット Sutā Shotto) :This also allows to split the arrows she fires from boy into as many as she wants during firing them. ****'Shooting Star: **'Leo Form''' Is a Star Dress that allows her incorporate the powers of Leo the Lion into her body. This gives access to his Regualus Magic. In this form Lucy is cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon the user's right breast. ***'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス Regurusu): ****'Regulus Lucy Kick' (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku): ****'Regulus Punch': ****'Lucy Regulus Immpact': **'Star Dress: Virgo Form' (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu) :Is a Star Dress that allows her to incorporate the power of Virgo the Maiden into her body. The dress is very similar to Virgo's own (albeit shorter in length), however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; the user also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. Additionally, Virgo's zodiac sign is located on the user's right shoulder. ***Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō):Lucy gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic ** Star Dress: Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu) : Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form. *** Immense Strength: This form grants Lucy the grand strength of Taurus, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue.44 This also enhances the sheer physical strength of Lucy's melee combat enough to either incapacitate her targets, or send them flying. **** Earth Wave (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu): Lucy strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. * Star Dress: Cancer Form (キャンサーフォーム Kyansā Fōmu) Lucy incorporates the power of Cancer into her body, wearing an outfit that appears to mostly be a qipao, albeit with long, wide sleeves and an obi, both present in kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. As legwear, she wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops. In addition, Lucy's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by a round, pincer-shaped clips. * Star Dress: Aries Form '(アリエスフォーム ''Ariesu Fōmu): * 'Stsr Dress: Gemini Form ' '''Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria) : 'Trivia' In Q,A ND Consider her the 6th strongest of Main Female Protagonists in front of Nami and Orihime Inuoe. In Order: Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime. * Lucy's Japanese VA is Aya Hirano. Who also voice Menchi in Hunter X Hunter. * Lucy's English VA is Cherami Leigh Kuehn who also voices, Aisa, Miss Goldenweek, Pepper, in One Piece, Pixie Bob in My Hero Academia and Ilia Amitola in Rwby. Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Team Natsu Category:Summoners Category:Shatter Squad Category:Keen Intellect Category:Noble Category:Heartfilia Clan Category:HeartFilia Clan Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Sand Manipulation Users Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Marksman Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:In-love Category:3rd Fleet Category:Shapeshifting Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World